Pretty Guardian Sailor Loveless
by GhostlyStarlight
Summary: Ikiryoh Aoyagi is a typical junior high student, until she finds a brooch. Is it just a piece of jewelery or something more?
1. chapter 1

I was sleeping soundly in my bed when my mama came in. He was in his two hundreds and still

looked like he did when he was thirteen, but due to the powers of this Ginzushou thing,

everyone on earth ages slowly. I didn't mind it, he was very protective of me. I loved that about

him.

"Come on, Ikiryoh. It's almost 8:30 AM. You're going to be late for school." he said, opening the

pastel pink and purple curtains to my room.

It flooded my room with the morning light. The bright light caused me to shut my eyes quickly,

my neko ears went flat on my head.

"Mama~ it's too bright," I groaned.

I am usually up early on the weekends. Why you ask? No school, duh! Mama went in to my

closet and got my school uniform.

"Your papa and I paid big money to get you into Mugen, sweetie. Come on, for me?" He asked

with those big purple eyes of his.

"Fine," I groaned while throwing my blankets off. "Why couldn't I go to Juuban like the other

kids?" I asked, getting undressed as he turned to look out the window.

"Juuban won't give you the same opportunities as Mugen."

"But the uniforms are cuter there." I complained, slipping the plaid skirt on. I sometimes hated

the color scheme of the uniform at Mugen; brick red top with green and blue plaid? Yuck.

I finished getting dressed. "Okay, mama you can turn around." I said with a sigh. He turned to

face me with a frail smile and handed me my bag.

"Have a good day sweetie." He said, before he gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I will, Mama."

I ran downstairs to grab my lunch. Papa always made the best lunches. I've always thought that

he looked like Sailor Star Healer. But it would have been weird. I wasn't athletic enough to be

her daughter or have any of her powers. When I was younger, I would play Sailor Senshi with

Usagi and Hotaru. I sometimes ran into them on the way to school when I was younger, but I

got a bit lazy and would stay up playing games on the hologram TV in my room.

Sometime I would play multiplayer with a girl called PinkMoon903. She would always kick my

butt in Call of Duty. I have a pet peeve for losing to someone I don't know outside of the

gameworld. I wanted to know who she was, but I only knew who wasn't on the list: Usagi. She

was a princess so she couldn't be caught playing. I had a thought it might be Udamo, the

biggest nerd in my class. That swirly eyed weirdo, he would sometimes try to tell me it was

weird that I had two male parents. It is so not any of his business.

He can't say that love between two people, no matter the gender, is wrong. No one can. Hotaru

has a dad-like mother and two other moms. So what if my mama is a feminine boy and my

father actually does look like a woman? He is stupid to think that.

I was walking up a street when I found a cute little brooch. It had a heart over a five pointed star.

I picked it up and it felt like I was supposed to find it. I put onto the bow on my top, it looked

really nice.

I heard a bell ring. It took me a minute to realize it was the school bell.

"AH! I'm gonna be LAAAAAAAAAATE!"

I came in late to Yagumi-sensei's class and she was not happy.

"Aoyagi-San, this is the second time that you have been late." She said, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry Yagumi-Sensei, I was up late again." I said walking to my desk, behind Azuma

Yuki-Chan.

"As I was explaining, we have a new student joining our class. Her name is Hikarino Nintai.

Please welcome her to our school."

"Welcome to our school, Hikarino-San!" The class said.

I, on the other hand, felt something off about the new girl. I couldn't put my finger on it and it

bothered me. My mama has this sixth sense about some people, like who to trust and who not

to trust. I must have got that trait from him. It's useful sometimes.

"Hikarino-San, there is an empty seat next to Aoyagi-San. That is your seat now."

Crap. I thought as I was about to finish the homework I didn't finish. She came right over and sat

down like she practiced this a hundred times before. She had her hair up in a braided bun. It

was cute. Better than what I could do with my hair. Shoulder length silver hair with some black

streaks.

"Pigtails," someone said. I knew it was Hikarino.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, shocked enough that the mechanical pencil would've been

broken in my grip.

"Sorry. I just thought you might look cute in pigtails. I sometimes speak when I don't mean to."

"Oh, really? I thought the same thing. My papa has a pretty ponytail, but it'll take forever to grow

my hair that long." I said, giggling.

She giggled too. It weird how I didn't know this girl, but I was getting along with her. She then

saw my lunch bag.

"Cute lunch bag. I love the purple cats."

"Oh, thanks. My mama sewed it himself." I said, looking at it.

"You have a male mom and he sews?"

''Yeah. Do you find it weird?" I asked, with a unpleased face.

"Not really. My dad disappeared when I was little. I don't really remember him."

My neko ears twitched. "Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"It's okay. Mom did a great job of raising me. I'm just as strong as her."

"Everyone, it's time for gym. Leave last night's homework on your desk," Sensei told us.

"On no! I didn't finish!" I nearly screamed.

Hikarino took my paper from me. "What are you doing?"

"The homework from last night, I didn't finish." I said with a sigh.

She took out a pencil and wrote on it.

"Stop that! You'll get me in trouble!"

"Relax," she said as she handed it back.

I looked at the page and all the questions were done! I didn't have time to ask questions. I had

to change out for gym. Today we were doing the vaulting horse. I usually fail at this, but I felt like

I could do anything today. I was first.

"Here I go! To the stars!"

I ran for the vaulting horse and and jump over it as I closed my eyes, when I opened them I was

standing on the other side of it. I finally jumped the vaulting horse.

"Way to go Ikiryoh-Chan!" Yuki-Chan cheered.

I moved out of the way for everyone to have their turn. Yuki-Chan came after me and did an

amazing jump as always. I really wanted to see Hikarino-San jump. I think everyone did

because they all went silent when it was her turn. She paused for a moment then took off at

high speed. She kicked her legs higher than anyone else and her back was perfect. Even her

landing was perfect. No one could do that. I couldn't help but applaud with everyone.

"That was incredible!" I told her

"I've been in gymnastics for a long time. I can do a Difficult level C like it was an A." She was so

nonchalant.

Soon, gym was over and we walked back to the class in our normal uniform. Today was

definitely better than normal. When we took our seats, Yagumi-Sensei already had the

homework graded and yesterday's test. I know I did bad on it. I didn't like math.

Why am I bad at math? Why couldn't I be bad at English?

"Ikiryoh-Chan, I'm nervous about my grade." Yuki-Chan said biting her nails.

"So am I, Yuki-Chan. How about we look at the same time?" I suggested, placing my hand on

her shoulder.

"Okay. 1...2...3! I got a B!" She exclaimed.

"I got another D." I mumbled.

"Dang, your parents might be mad." Yuki-Chan said feeling my small bit of sadness.

"My mama might be but my papa won't mind." I told her with a nervous chuckle.

"You're lucky to have loving same gender parents." Yuki-Chan said.

The day passed by and it was time to go home. Yuki-Chan and I walked together for a while,

until she had to turn for her house. I still had a ways to go.

"With a grade this bad, I should do something to get my mind off of it." I grumbled, looking at the

test.

I went into the Crown Game Center. I went here before I started at Mugen.

"Ikiryoh-Chan!" Usagi said, happy to see me.

"Usagi-Chan!"

I ran over to my pink-haired friend.

"I didn't expect you here. I thought a princess couldn't play games like this."

You could see the giant cartoon sweat drop on her face.

"Well, I'm not a princess right now. So I can play these games."

"You found a loophole. Hey, where's Hotaru-Chan?"

"She's in the bathroom. Hey, do you want to race?"

"You know I do!" I said as I jumped in the racing game.

Usagi did the same. We inserted the credits, picked our cars, and raced. I was in the lead when

Hotaru-Chan came out.

"You two on that game again?" She mused.

"I know I can beat Usagi-Chan!"

Just before I finished the final turn, a pink car came up and made me spin out.

Whoa! I thought, She's good, too good.

"I win!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Gah! How are you so good?" I said, out of disbelief.

"I've had lessons, Ikiryoh-Chan."

"Wow. Your papa is going to yell at you." Hotaru said.

I turned to her and saw her holding my test.

"Eep! Gimme that!" I squealed. "Why are you snooping around in my bag?"

"It was sticking out." She stated, pointing to my barely zipped up bag.

"Well, it's rude to go through other people's property." I said, my tail frizzing up.

"Ikryoh-Chan, you should get home before your parents call." Usagi said.

"Oh man, you're right! BYE GIRLS!" I shouted, grabbing my bag and running out the door.

I was so caught up on the way my parents would gripe at me for coming home late, that I took a

wrong turn. I heard a girl screaming. I saw a monster in front of her saying something about

energy. Just then my brooch started to shine.

"Loveless Power, Make Up!" I said without knowing why.

My school uniform faded away as lavender purple ribbons wrapped around my body, changing into a

tighter white suit, with bright blue bows, bright purple collar, choker, miniskirt, glove pads, and

knee high strapped heels.

"Hey creepo, let her go!" I announced boldly. In which he did.

"Who're you?" It snarled, staring back at me with cold eyes.

"I am, uh, I am..."

"Sailor Loveless!" Someone else called.

I looked in the direction where the voice came from. There was another girl dressed like me, but

with different colors, standing on a parked delivery truck.

"Her name is Sailor Loveless."

"Oh great, another distraction from my objective." The monster scoffed.

"Objective?" I wondered. "What's your objective?"

"To steal energy for Chaos-sama and destroy this world!" it roared and it charged at me

"I won't let you do that! Kiss Whirlwind!" I shouted and a large heart with a ring around it shot

from my hand and flying to the monster.

It went flying back, but it stood up again.

"Use your final attack. Throw your tiara!" The girl told me.

I nodded and took off my tiara shouting "Loveless Tiara Boomerang!"

It turned the freak into ribbons. I saw something go into the attacked girl. I ran over to make sure

she was alright. She was breathing so that was good.

"She's alright." The other Sailor said. "It was just the collected energy returning to the rightful

owner. You've done well for your first time."

"But who are you?" I asked, slowly walking toward her.

She put on a mask that hid most of her face. "You don't need to know now, but one day soon I'll

tell you the whole story."

Then she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice Saturday morning, I woke up early to see my mama and papa share a nice kiss.

"Morning, Mama and Papa," I said, walking into the dining room to sit with them.

They parted lips and were lost in each other's eyes. Some girls my age would find it gross to

see her parents kissing, but I find it when mine do to be sweet. I wanted to go and spend the

day with Mama, he sometimes just stays inside all day on the weekends. That was going to

change today.

"Mama, do you want to go and have some fun outside today?" I asked him with my big

puppylike eyes.

"I'd love to. I want to go see the new CDs they have at Best Buy." He giggled.

"Yay!" I hugged him.

"You two have fun then. I have to do laundry today," Papa said.

He used to be so picky about chores, before he and Mama met. But now he enjoys keeping the

house tidy. I went upstairs to change into my 'P!nk' t shirt and hipster torn jeans. It was my

favorite outfit. I put the brooch in the right back pocket, just in case.

They didn't hear me come home last night, I was thankful for that. But today was going to be

about Mama and me. So there was no chance of them finding my bad grades. Mama had on a

sleeveless t-shirt that had a blue butterfly on it, he also wore khaki shorts and his tennis shoes. I

grabbed my small pocket book and waited by the front door for him. After he came back down

we went on our way.

Best Buy had a large CD section. I loved that part of the store. Sometimes I would stay here for

a while and listen to the sample tracks until I was chased out. I'm surprised I haven't been

banned yet. Maybe because Mama used to be in the Three Lights, which was the store's

biggest sell out on CDs and concert DVDs. Even after they've disbanded, my uncles still come

by to see us. Taiki-Kun always gave me a gift when he came. Seiya-Kun and Papa would bicker

about the relationship between mama and him, but he would always sing me to sleep. As I

browsed the CDs, I found the new Lindsey Stirling CD I wanted to get. Papa found the

re-release of the Titanic soundtrack. The music from that movie matched the love between him

and Papa very well.

"I'm ready, to go to get lunch." Mama said, smiling.

We bought our CDs and got lunch at Subway, cold sandwiches and Coke zeros. As we were

about to go inside, Yagumi-Sensei walked out.

Crap. I thought. Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see me!

"Aoyagi-San, what a surprise." She said, actually sounding nice for once in her Jurassic age.

"You must be Yagumi. It nice to meet you," Mama said with that precious smile of his.

"Indeed I am. I have to say, your parenting methods are unusual. Most parents ground their kids

after they get a D on a math test."

"Excuse me? We don't ground our daughter over a silly grade, just scold her about it and that's

that." He said, standing up for the family and me.

"She's your daughter. Do what you like," she said before walking away.

"Wow, mama. Way to tell her off." I said, watching that woman walk off.

"No one tells me my daughter should be grounded over a stupid grade." He assured me,

standing next to me patting my shoulder.

"You're right. Forget her." I said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "You're the best!"

"Aw, come on. I'm just looking out for my little girl." He said, hugging me.

We had lunch, had fun around town until it started to get dark.

"We should get going. Yaten doesn't like us staying out too late," Papa said, checking his wrist

watch.

"He can worry too much sometimes, but he cares about us." I said, throwing the sandwich

wrapper away. I held on to the Coke bottle.

When we came inside the house we could smell a dinner of home cooked ramen, it had strips of

steak and fresh veggies in it.

"Welcome home, guys." Mama said walking to the table with the pot. He was wearing that green

apron with the black trim. His silver ponytail was braided, he looked very pretty.

We had dinner and washed up for the rest of the night as a family, when my brooch started to

beep. I opened it up and the mirror showed another monster attacking someone. I recognized

her from Mugen, it was Yuki-Chan! I jumped out the window without a second thought.

"Loveless Power, Make Up!"

When I landed gracefully on my feet, I was in the Sailor suit. My skirt got a little dusty, but that

was okay. I started running somewhere, when I realized that I didn't know where Yuki-Chan

was. It didn't look like her house.

"You should look at the surroundings and not just what's right in front of you." A surprisingly

familiar voice said.

It was the Sailor girl from last time. She was still wearing that photo negative of Sailor V's Sailor

suit under a teal cloak. She knew color. I'll say that.

"There's no time to stand around. You have to save her," She motion pointing to her right down

an alley.

"Thanks," I said, but she was gone.

I shook it off and ran for Yuki-Chan. I got there a little late. Yuki-Chan was passed out, but she

was still breathing.

"Stop right there! Taking the life of someone with beautiful friends and a beautiful future is

wrong, and you know it!" I said to the creature that was still standing there.

It looked at me. "You won't stop Chaos-Sama! He will steal the energies of the earth!"

''Hey, new girl, duck! Star Sensitive Inferno!" A new voice called out. And I did what it told me to

do.

A light green lightning bolt hit the monster's chest dead center, causing it to lose it's balance. I

looked back to see a figure that looked like papa. My neko ears perked up curiously.

"Piercing the veil of darkness, I am a wandering shooting star! Sailor Star Healer, Stage on!"

She said, with a powerful snap of her fingers.

She was almost as pretty as papa, but no one was the same level as papa. She disappeared,

lept from a roof and kicked the monster in the head as the lights went out. I could see pretty well

in the dark though, she almost took the thing's jaw off. She was so strong. I couldn't help but

watch her fight. She was amazing. The monster scratched her on the arm a little, causing a

small cut. It didn't even phase her.

Whoa! I thought. She's the coolest and best fighter I've seen. Maybe she's PinkMoon903.

"Come on girl, no time to watch my fighting skills. You need to fight too!" She said, delivering a

sickening punch to the monster's face.

"Then get out of the way! Loveless Tiara Boomerang!" I said, tossing my tiara like a frisbee.

Star Healer jumped away in time, so she wasn't hurt. The monster became a pile of dust like the

last one.

''Nice job, young lady. Maybe we should team up in the future." She said, then ran off in the

direction I came from.

Does she live in my neighborhood? I thought. If so, it'd be so cool!

I changed back and got home and into my warm bed. These changes are going to kill me. I thought as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My dream was really weird the night before. I saw shadows and heard voices come from them.

"Prepare for trouble!" The first voice said. (Yuki)

"Protect the world from devastation!" A second voice said. (Sachiko)

"Unite all peoples within our nation!" Said voice number three. (Kasumi)

"Denounce the evils of lies and hate!" The fourth voice said. (Sasami)

"Extend our reach to the stars above!" Said the fifth. (Nintai)

"We are the Sailor Senshi! And we will fight for what's right!" That last voice said. (Sailor Loveless)

Sailor Senshi... Sailor Warrior... What is this about? What's with that dream?

"Ikiryoh-Chan? Is something wrong?" Yuki asked tapping me with the eraser of her pencil.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Yuki-Chan." I assured her.

She was always good and innocent. Almost like a child sometimes, but she was still smart. I heard someone say that she was still pure once. I have no clue what they meant.

She had ice blue hair and brown eyes. She and I were best friends since pre-K. Sometimes we have these sleepover/study sessions. She lives with her mom and younger brother. I wasn't sure what happened to her dad, but I think he may have been in an accident.

I picked up a slice of the Hawaiian pizza her mom ordered for us, which was still warm.

"Hey, didn't you just go on a trip to Hawaii?" I asked

"Yeah, we toured the island they filmed Jurassic Park on. It was pretty cool." She replied after sipping her Sprite.

I have only seen the second and third movie from that series. She was lucky, my Mama didn't like traveling much anymore. She said that, Mama got so gloomy when he went on tour for concerts. And when I mean gloomy, I mean supremely depressed and cried until papa got back. It wasn't fun.

"My brother got an allergic reaction to a bug bite and we had to come back to Japan." Yuki-Chan said, reading the chapter we had to cover for history class.

I reached into my bag for my notebook and pencil to write down notes. History was my third worst subject. We had the lamp in Yuki's room on to give us some light.

"Man, I can't really understand history sometimes." I grumbled.

"What makes it hard for you, Ikiryoh-Chan?"

"I mean, I already read all of the history books from Papa's bookshelf."

"Then this should be easy."

"I know. I rather just tell Sensei off about her teaching skills on the subject."

Yuki-Chan giggled at that and I joined her.

"Can you girls, please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Toshi said.

"Sorry, Toshi," I turned back to Yuki-Chan. "I should go home. I forgot about the time."

I put my books and pencils back in my bag, then headed back home. We said bye and that we would see each other tomorrow. I walked home and saw my parents kissing in the kitchen. They always try to get some time to themselves a lot. I thought. They broke away from the kiss when Papa noticed me.

"Oh, Ikiryoh-Chan." Mama said, slowly turning to me in Papa's arms.

"Hi, baby girl." Papa said with a smile. His smiles were always so caring.

"There is some Takoyaki in the fridge, if you want some." Papa said, still holding on to Mama

I wanted some, but I was tired.

"No, thanks. I feel very tired. I'm going to wash up and go to bed." I told them.

I walked into the bathroom and drew a hot bath, placing some menthol bath salts in it. It felt very nice. I got into my powder blue pajamas and into bed.

I could still hear my parents talking, something about a scar on my mama's collarbone.

I couldn't sleep, so I decided to play some Halo. I went to the kitchen to get a Coke and the Takoyaki. I was in luck, PinkMoon903 was on.

"You won't win tonight, PinkMoon903! Even if you were Lady Serenity, you won't win!" I said to myself.

The pink-armored fiend came on a few minutes after me. I had enough time to figure a plan for her. I popped a Takoyaki ball into my mouth, I am ready to find out who this person is.

"Come and get me, Pinky," I said as I jumped in front of her. Thank goodness my headset was connected

Just as planned, she chased me. PinkMoon903 threw a plasma grenade and I dodged it.

"Where did you get those? Plasma grenades are expensive. Wait is that you, Hotaru? I know you're rich. But this is ridiculous." I asked.

"That voice," The pink armored person spoke. "Ikiryoh-Chan?"

"Chibi Usa-Chan? OmiGawd!" I stammered. "You're PinkMoon!"

"Um, yeah," she said with her headset.

"I had a thought it was you." I giggled

"You thought? Um, I kinda made it obvious who I am. Pink is my color, I'm from the Moon family and I'm 903 years old."

"Now I see it, hehe. I just always thought you were a little higher than these games."

"Oh yeah? How about some one-on-one?" She said in a game-ready tone.

"You're so on." I told her.

We went into a private room. She was nowhere near me so she was probably already aiming at me already. She knew a few more tricks than me and I knew a lot of them. We were the top players. If we were a team, no one would bother logging on.

"Get ready!" I said as soon as we could shoot.

"How could you beat me again?"

"I've had a lot of practice with my mom."

I sighed. "You won all three games. That's just not possible."

I knew that Chibiusa's mom used to be a huge klutz, but she is so organized now, weird. I guess it passes on to the daughter.

"We should probably go to bed. We got school tomorrow." Chibiusa said.

"Yeah, and I have an algebra test first period." I told her.

"Good luck on that test. Good night, Iki-chan"

"Night, Chibiusa-Chan." I said in return.

I checked my alarm clock, it said '4:38 AM'.

I crawled into bed to get a few hours of sleep. It was better than nothing.

I woke up in the morning just as soon as my mama was coming in.

"Oh, Ikiryoh-chan you're up early. That's good, we can have breakfast together." Mama said, his purple eyes shining in the morning light.

"Morning, Momma," I tried to say without groaning

He smiled, wearing his yellow pastel pajamas. "I'll leave so you can get dressed."

I got dressed quickly and walked downstairs and smelled dad's special strawberry pancakes.

"My favorite!" I giggled happily. He always made those when I was in grade school.

"Ikiryoh, where did you get that brooch" Mama said, pointing to my brooch.

"Oh, I bought it at a girl's clothing store in the mall." I told him.

"Alright, it looks really cute on you," he said.

I didn't want to tell them about Sailor Loveless just yet. I was still getting adjusted. My mom would have a panic attack if he knew I was fighting Youmas. I would have to tell them at some point, but not yet. After eating I got my bento and headed for the door.

"See you after school, Mama, Papa."

Since it was June, I made sure to grab an umbrella on the way out.

''I hate the rainy season. Cramming for finals are always a downer on these types of seasons." I said to myself.

Odd enough, it didn't rain on the way to school. It always rains in the morning.

I arrived early to school, actually for once.

"Hey, Aoyagi-san, you're here," I heard someone call out. I turned to see it was Hikarino Nintai.

"Hey Hikarino-san, You get here early, huh?"

"Mostly to get Mother of my back. She can be shrill sometimes."

"I know the feeling. Yagumi-Sensei is the same way," I truthed.

Hikarino giggled at my joke. She actually was a nice girl once you got to know her.

"I saw Sailor Star Healer the other night," I blurted. Why did I say that?!

She raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Sailor Star Healer went back to her own planet. Why is she still here?"

"Maybe she's visiting." I suggested.

"Maybe so—" She was cut off by a ring. "Sorry. Mom's calling," she said before stepping aside.

I tried not to, but my Neko hearing caught a few words.

"What's going on up there? I know you went out last night"

"She's back"

"That's not possible."

"Mother, if Healer's here then-"

"I know what it means. Just remember who the leader is."

"She doesn't know what she's doing. I've been training since I could walk. Alright. Bye."

I moved my ear so it wouldn't be obvious I heard her. She didn't notice.

"So what was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing. She's just paranoid."

"My dad is overprotective." I told her.

She smiled some, I know she didn't have a dad. It was sad.

As one girl walked past me, she was the last student to walk past the gate and a Youma appeared out of the blue. Everyone ran. Hikarino didn't move. I can't transform in front of her. I thought.

"Aren't you scared?" I asked

"I was trained to fight these things. I'm not afraid. Patience Power, Make Up!"

I turned to see her transform. A yellow-green circle appeared around her before splitting into three circles. In a flash, she was in her own Sailor Suit. The same suit as that the Senshi from that night. I couldn't believe it!

"Stop gawking and transform! We have to protect the people in the school!" She exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, right! Loveless Power, Make Up!"

In the same purple flash I transformed into Sailor Loveless.

"Hey, Ugly!" I said with confidence. "A school is a place for young minds to take in new information, meet new friends and prepare for the future! I will not tolerate someone disturbing that system!"

"Ah, shuddup!" The Yoma said.

"Using lesser words on the grounds of an advanced school is something I won't allow! As guardian to the Heavenly Virtue of Patience, I will punish you for your lower intelligence!" she said.

"I don't know what you said, but I know it pissed me off!" It said before attacking.

Hikari-No. Patience-dodged the attack with ease. It looked like she was doing this her whole life. I couldn't help but admire her. We double teamed the Yoma together.

I ran up and used my "Kiss Whirlwind" attack up close and the Youma was mad.

"You managed to scar me, you have moxy. I'll give you that," It said.

"Then have some more! Patient Whisper Charm!" She yelled as dust flew past her and at the Youma, which fell. "Anytime now!"

"Loveless Shocking Rhapsody!" I shouted as a lilac colored blast of energy shot from my hands.

The Youma crumbled to dust, she and I stood there as the pile of dust vanished as it was carried off by the wind.

"So...What did you say your name was?" I asked to break the silence

"Sailor Patience." She said.

"Looks like I'm not the only Sailor around. It's nice to have a comrade that I can talk to about this craziness," I said, clasping the brooch and my Mugen uniform reappeared on my body.

I picked up my school bag and I headed off to my Home Economics class, Ikari-Sensei was a nice teacher, she had murky greenish blue eyes and shoulder length chestnut hair. She gave us an actual easy test. When I finished, I breathed an air of finality. The class and I placed the sheets onto her desk and she smiled that maternal smile she always gave us. She had helped me make my mom's pajamas, which I gave to him as a Christmas gift.

I went to the next class and I saw Yuki using a pretty looking pen I never seen before. The tests today were actually pretty easy.

"Where did you get the pen? I've never seen anything like it." I said, joking slightly. I've only seen those types of pens in catalogs.

"I went home yesterday and found it on my pillow. I think Mom got it for me as a gift."

"It's pretty. I think it matches you, like how my brooch matches me," I said, looking at my brooch for a second.

"I've been meaning to say, your brooch is really pretty," she said.

I smiled cutely, and nodded in agreement.

"It is. I love how it jazzes up my uniform." I told her, making a fake gagging face about the school's uniforms.

"Yeah, these uniforms are bad. Who designed them anyway?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe a nun going blind?" I suggested, jokingly.

Then she laughed, "That's the only answer!"

We continued to laugh as our Civics teacher walked in. Kaoru-Sensei was one of those creepy looking ones. He had pale skin, spiky gray hair, and hollow green eyes.

'Man, Kaoru-Sensei never stops creeping me out.' I thought

"Okay, class today we'll be talking about our country's way of shipping currency." He said, his voice sounding slightly seductive.

'Good lord, his voice is even creepy!' I thought looking at the skinny weirdo.

"Open your books to page fifty seven, and start taking down notes on that chapter." Kaoru-Sensei said, writing down on the board.

Everyone in class jotted down the needed materials for the class. I did too, but my tail kept flicking. I could tell something was up with the sensei.

"Hey, Aoyagi-San, what's going on with your tail?" The girl on my left asked.

I looked to my left to see Riko Koharu-Sama pointing down at my tail.

"I don't know, Koharu-San. It's never done this around a teacher before," I said.

"I think cats do that when something wrong," she said.

'Then something's wrong in the class. "Maybe I should tell Nintai-Chan can we can investigate. That'll be fun!' I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nintai-Chan was pretty serious about protecting people and being a Senshi. Lunch period gave us a wide enough window to investigate. I wondered if I would be that serious when I completed my team.

"Stay focused. We have to look for something out of the ordinary," she said as she opened Kaoru-Sensei's door.

He wasn't in there, but it was still creepy.

"Lucky, let's start sleuthing." I whispered.

I walked over to his desk and tried a drawer. It was locked, luckily I had a paper clip and a bobby pin.

"You know how to pick locks?" Nintai-Chan asked.

"Yeah, my uncle Seiya taught me." I told her

"Sounds like a cool uncle. What's he like?"

"Well, sometimes he spoils me, like giving me candy when I'm not aloud to have any or giving me toys when I'm grounded. When I was little and he came to visit, he would tell me stories, but I liked Dad's stories better. I have another uncle that would always give me books of my favorite stories when he came to visit, as well as teaching me Italian." I said as I jimmied the lock.

"Sounds great to have an uncle. By the way, good lock picking skills."

"Thanks," I said as I opened the drawer.

In it was his car keys, a bundle of pens bound with a rubber band, and a small box that looked really weird. I took it out.

"That's what we're looking for. You have some sharp instincts, Iki-Chan."

I opened it and took out a black agate stone pendant with a red tinted chain.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I don't know. It looks like something my mom told me about when I was little."

I slid my fingers over the smooth face of the pendant and a symbol began to glow on it.

"I never seen a pendant do something like this." I said, feeling weirded out by that light.

"That symbol looks similar to something I know, but it's distorted."

"Really? Bizarre if you ask me." I said, looking at it

"Don't look at it too long. Who knows what might happen."

"Can I help you, ladies?" It was him, Kaoru-Sensei.

"We, uh, were wondering-"

"What this stone pendant is about!" Nintai cut me off.

"I could tell you it's just a necklace, but you've already been bathed in its light!"

"We know that most teachers don't act like a crazed stalker in a class mostly made up of girls." Nintai said, her hand began to raise into the air. "Patience Power, Make Up!"

I did the same. "Loveless Power, Make Up!"

He just stood there and watched as we transformed, not fazed at all.

"Looks like it wasn't wrong, after all," he said as his skin started to peel off of his body.

I thought I was going to puke until I saw what was underneath. A big plant thing that was stretching out and growing. It had legs like a spider and the body was a green version of Kaoru sticking out of a half-bloomed rose.

"This plant is about-"

"To be compost!" We said.

"We'll see!" He said right before hurling us through the window behind us.

Luckily, we were on the ground floor. So we weren't hurt badly. The other students ran when they saw Kaoru. The monster who we used to call "Sensei" leapt toward us.

I thanked Serenity that Ritsuka-Mama signed me up for gymnastics and ballet, I bent backward and slid under the Youma. Nintai got his attention to stay on her.

"You call yourself a flower? I've seen weeds prettier than you!"

Whilst sliding under him I picked up a piece of glass, jamming it into the area where I suspected where his belly was, which caused him to roar in agony.

"Good job, Sailor Loveless!"

I nodded seeing his black blood on my gloved hands.

"Ugh, yargh. Talk about nasty." I said, peeling them off.

"Those girls saved us!" Someone said


End file.
